


'locks

by micehell



Category: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Mostly Pwp, Other, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If things got too hard, or he got too soft, he knew how to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'locks

The first one had nice hair and a pretty nice ass, too. The hair varied from a dark golden blond to brownish with gray to brownish with red tones, depending on how vain he was being. Even without the extra 300 years, Harper was pretty sure that the dye job wasn’t fooling anyone. But the ass was always nice.

But he went from nice ass to just an ass far too quickly. And sometimes he would look at Harper like there was something wrong with him, something defective, because Harper wasn’t High Guard, wasn’t respectable, wasn’t… well, him.

And the sex couldn’t make up for those condescending looks. The touches were always a little too soft, a little too not right. Too much posing, not enough pushing, palming and penetrating. But, in the end, it didn’t matter, because he’d strayed from Harper. Because he wouldn’t stay with Harper. But maybe that was Harper’s fault. His fault because he wasn’t High Guard enough, wasn’t bimbo enough, wasn’t… well, him enough.

But it was okay, because Harper knew how to take care of himself.

::::::::::

The second one had nice hair and a great ass. Dark hair, and long, the braids seemed alive, like a mass of coiling snakes. And he was also vain, but then he really didn’t need to fool anyone. Except to keep in practice, that was.

And he’d give it to Harper hard, but usually not too hard. Usually. Okay, sometimes. But Harper had had plenty of practice dealing with bruises in his life, so it wasn’t too bad. Usually.

Okay, sometimes.

And when he thought that Harper was less than he was, well, he thought that way about everyone, so at least it wasn’t personal. Though maybe it should have been.

He wouldn’t stay, though, because Harper was never going to be the right species or the right sex to win his loyalty.

But it was okay, because Harper knew how to take care of himself.

::::::::::

The third one had nice hair and a really stupendous ass. It ought to be good considering the amount of work he had put in on it. The hair varied, depending on her moods, or upon how much of a bitch she wanted to seem. Or be. But the ass was always first rate.

She never knew when she was being too soft or too hard, because they were meaningless concepts to her. And she didn’t just act like he was less than her, she knew it. Knew she was stronger, faster, smarter. Though Harper at least wasn’t into megalomaniacal idiots who wanted to take over the ship. Or already had taken over the ship.

Not recently, anyway.

And he was her engineer, he was her experiment with humanity, he was her friend, but he could never be sure she wouldn’t turn on him. And she wouldn’t stay. At least not without the proper command codes.

But it was okay, because Harper knew how to take care of himself.

::::::::::

And Harper’s hand was hard, without being too hard. It slid down his shaft, sending tendrils of pleasure all through him. His fingers ran around the head, rubbing the precome into the sensitive skin, stroking along the slit, down along the big vein underneath. The other hand rolled his balls, the soft hair catching on his calluses, a little tug now and then spiking his arousal.

He knew where he’d come from, what he’d run from, and how high he’d managed to go. He knew he was a genius. And that he could be one without having to be better than everyone else. Well, except for when he was, but he couldn’t help that. At least he knew the value of his friends.

Harper trailed a spit-wet finger down his perineum, letting it tease at the cleft, before dipping just a little bit in. The burn made a nice counterpoint to a soft pump of his cock, pleasure tingeing the pain. A couple of quick flicks of his wrist, and he stroked the finger in deeper, along soft flesh, and tight flesh, and the little bump within. His cock swelled further, balls pulling up, as orgasm drew near.

And he’d always stay. Loyal to the end, even when everyone else left, or turned away. Harper knew how to take care of himself.

The orgasm hit him hard, and left him soft. And it was just right.

/story  



End file.
